


Freedom and fur

by VibrantInklings



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Gen, Intimidating reader, Might introduce another AU into this, No More Resets (Undertale), Not entirely sure on that, Reader Has A Name, Reader is a Hermit, Reader is a werewolf, Reader is almost feral, Reader is buff as hell, Reader just can't help but adopt the skele boys the moment she meets them, Starvation, The Horror bros are sweethearts, The skele boys are precious, There will be some depictions of gore and injuries, and not just the kind Reader sheds everywhere, like she can get scary as hell, lots of fluff, protective Reader, they get all the hugs from their big wolf mama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27853150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VibrantInklings/pseuds/VibrantInklings
Summary: After so long, and after so much work, it was finally doneSans had no idea if this would work, but when he saw Papyrus with his broken teeth and the lights gone from his eyes, his mind was made up for him.He had to get his brother out of hereHE HAD TO
Relationships: Papyrus(Undertale)/ Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Freedom and fur

**Author's Note:**

> Had this first chapter for this new in my drafts for a WHILE, despite having most of the first chapter already done.
> 
> So I'm just finishing it up a lil and post it before I lose this entire thing cuz things in drafts get deleted after a while (Honestly, i have a few new fics still in drafts that I don't know what to do with that are nearing that deadline really soon and i don't know if I should try to save them for later, or let them fade out into the void).
> 
> Might come back to this, might not, who knows, i don't

After so long, and after so much work, it was finally done.

The basement was small, and oh so dusty, both from monster dust, and the regular kind that built up after the long period of lack of use. Being here made Sans queasy, it was so small, so much dust, it was suffocating and every moment he spent here, he felt like the walls were growing smaller in on him. But here, in this small room, stood the very thing he worked so hard on for so long, using the few dwindling memories from so long ago now that still bounced around in his skull that he had latched onto like a lifeline before that too left him. It wasn't easy to recreate this thing from scratch, not with this giant hole in his skull and dwindling magic and memories, but now, after so long, it stood here, ready to be used any minute, waiting.

This machine...was their ticket out of this hell for good.

Sans actually had no idea if it would actually work but when he saw Papyrus with his broken teeth and the lights gone from his eyes as he slumped on the ground next to him, small, shaking and so very hungry. His mind was made up for him, no doubt was left in his mind that could steer him away from what he was about to do.

He had to get his brother out of here

HE HAD TO

  
There wasn't anything left for him and his brother here, and if they stay, they will likely die from their hunger and Sans just can't have that. So without a second thought he slammed a hand on the button, loud mechanical whirring shaking the walls of a their small basement as the machine came to life before them in a brilliant display.

Then it was all gone, in a flash of white.


End file.
